


Unexpected Feelings

by deliascult



Category: Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F, Fluff, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliascult/pseuds/deliascult
Summary: Tammy is on her last nerve with Daphne, who has turned up an hour late for a heist meeting. Things quickly turn for the worst but this leads to the unexpected for both girls.
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Tammy, Debbie Ocean/Tammy
Kudos: 27





	Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i'm sorry if it's bad. if you're reading this i just want to say thank you <3

The team had just came back from their second heist after the met. At first Tammy wasn't keen on the idea of doing another heist. She wanted to set a good example for her kids, and by stealing, she felt wrong. It was a burden on her shoulders and she couldn't escape it. She didn't want to lie to her husband anymore, nor her kids. Although Tammy's life at home wasn't exactly perfect. Her relationship with her husband was falling apart, it was obvious to her and to him. She knew that the "work trips" he was taking out of town weren't for work, but for sleeping with other women. She blamed herself for that, she wasn't exactly at home a lot and giving him the attention he deserved. But how leaving, she hoped she could work on their relationship more.

It was late on a Sunday night. Debbie had called a group meeting, for what reason, Tammy didn't know. Lou was sitting on the stairs facing Tammy while Constance was siting crossed legged next to her on the couch. Nine ball was sitting on the floor by Tammy and Constance. Meanwhile Rose was by herself, sitting on a stool while working on her dress. Debbie was standing at the front, waiting for the whole team so she could start her speech for the night. However, they were still waiting on one person. Daphne. Tammy has always had a problem with the brunette. She was self centred, arrogant, cocky and lazy. Everything had to be about her. If it wasn't, she would certainly make it about her. She never thought of others which made it extremely hard for Tammy to trust her and her reasoning for joining the team. 

An hour after the meeting was supposed to take place, Daphne walks in with a weight of bags on her arms. Of course she was busy shopping. Everyone's heads turned to face the brunette which looks of disappointment.

"What?"

"You're late." Debbie replies in a stern tone.

"Yeah well, i was busy." 

Tammy let's out a loud sigh. She's on her last nerve with Daphne and would erupt any second.

"What's wrong with you Miss Goody Two Shoes." Daphne says with a smirk.

"Your shopping could have waited. Jesus Daphne, you need to start taking this seriously. I'm tired of waiting on you when you're doing useless shit. You expect us to do all the work and you just wait for your reward afterwards." 

Everyone goes silent at Tammy's statement. When Tammy raises her voice, you know there's a problem. There was a collective awkwardness throughout the room now. 

"Calm down, mommy. Just because your kids aren't here doesn't mean you need to treat us like them. God you've been right moody lately. You need a good dick down by that cheating husband of yours." 

That was it. Tammy had had enough of this place and most important, she had had it with Daphne. 

"Fuck you, Daphne. You wonder why you don't have any close female friendships, well THIS is why. You're so fucking bloody self centred and you don't have a shit about anyone but yourself. I'm out of here."

Tammy storms her way of out Lou's loft and makes her way outside onto the porch. Everyone was left stunned, especially daphne who had her mouth draped open. Tammy was the clam and collected one of the group who, when it came to fights, would make sure everyone made up. She was the glue that held the group together and Debbie knew she couldn't do this without her. 

"Daphne, you should go speak to her and apologise. I've known Tammy for years and she rarely gets this angry. I need her here, we all do. Please."

Daphne didn't want to. In fact, Daphne believed she was in the right. However, she also knew they couldn't do this with Tammy and for some reason, she hated knowing she had made the blonde upset. 

"Okay" Daphne had answered softy, she sounded shy. The brunette made her way outside into the porch. The sight in front of her made her heart sore. Tammy was curled up into a ball, her hands around her knees, sobbing. Daphne didn't know how to react because she wasn't good at comforting people. She decided to sit down on the patio cough next to her. She moved slowly so she wouldn't frighten the small blonde. Her sobs made Daphnes heart ache. She looks so vulnerable and small.

"Tammy" Daphne hesitate before continuing. "I know i'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now. I just wanted to apologise for the things i said. They were really inconsiderate of me."

Tammy looked up to stare directly into Daphnes eyes. For a minute the brunette thought Tammy was about to forgive her, but that was the opposite of what was about to happen.

"No Daphne. Don't bullshit me. You're not sorry. The reason you came out here was because Debbie most likely told you to. You wouldn't have apologised if she hadn't told you to."

"I- i would have." Daphne quietly announced.

"No you wouldn't have. You're selfish, you always have been. You apologised because you didn't want to lose your job and miss out on the money we are making. You've never once thought of us and our feelings when you're late."

"Tammy, i think this is just a misunderstanding." 

"A miss understanding! Are you fucking kidding me." Tammy got up from her spot on the couch and started pacing around the porch. Daphne stayed seating.

"You're still not taking responsibility for your actions! This isn't a misunderstanding Daphne. You know damn well that what you said was wrong and the way you've been treating this group is wrong!."

"Jesus Tammy calm down. I didn't mean for this to end the way it has. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting! Are you fucking kidding me?" Tammy screamed.

"You know Tammy, you put on this little innocent act as if you're prefect. You're not the sweet, calm and collected Tammy that everyone knows. If you remember correctly, you're the one lying to your kids and that husband of yours. No wonder he's cheating on you, he's probably realised you're nothing but a manipulative bitch. You deserve it." 

It was then that Daphne had realised what she had said. Tears started to pour out of Tammy's eyes. She was full on sobbing and shaking. 

Daphne stood up to approach the blonde so she was standing directly in front of her. "Tammy i'm- i'm sorry i- i didn't mean any of that. I was just heated." 

The blonde didn't reply. Instead, she started gasping for air. She was having a panic attack and Daphne had no idea how to react. She was still in utter shock of the words that came out of her own mouth.

"Tammy please. Breathe for me, in and out." Daphne says as she reaches out for Tammy's arm to show her some sort of comfort. 

"Don't touch me!" Tammy shouts as she pushes Daphne backwards into the couch behind her. 

"For fuck sake Daphne. If you aren't going to listen to me then maybe i'm going to have to teach you a little huh?" Tammy slowly walks towards Daphne who had been roughly thrown on to the couch. Tammy straddled the brunette and wrapped her hands around her neck tightly, but not enough to cause her pain. She tilts Daphnes head up with her thumb so they're making direct eye contact. Daphne was in utter shock of what was happening. However, she can't deny that she didn't like it. 

"Now, you will listen to me. I'm so fucking tired of hearing you speak utter shit." Tammy says as she tightens her grip on her neck. 

"You really think you're so smart don't you? Everything has to be me me me me with you. Well i'm fucking tired of it Daphne. I'm so fed up of you never taking responsibility for absolutely anything and letting us pick up your shit. It really seems as if you're taking advantage of us just for the fucking money. You never pull your weight because you're too busy shopping and fucking whatever man comes your way. This is why you don't have any close friends. Pick up your fucking act and stop acting like a brat or i'm going to have to treat you like one huh?" 

She won't lie, the words hurt Daphne. She's heard it from everyone a thousand times, but Tammy was different. Hearing it from her made it all so real. Her heart was aching and she felt so defeated. Her chin started to tremble and tears slowly fell from her eyes. Tammy was shocked by this reaction, she didn't realise her words would bother her. 

"Daphne- please dont cry. I'm sorry i- i don't know what i'm doing." Tammy softly speaks, her own tears beginning to fall.

"You know, i've heard those things being said about me a million times but when it comes from you, it fucking hurts. I know i've treated you like shit and i'm so sorry. The truth is, i've always felt something for you. I cant explain it, but whenever i'm around you i- i just want to be with you. I want to hold you and kiss you. The reason i'm always so harsh is because i'm jealous. I'm mad that you belong to someone else who isn't me. And- and i know you'll never want me because i'm a mess. I feel so lost nowadays and i don't know who i am anymore. I'm so broken. Everything feels so- numb. But when i'm with you, i feel things again. I feel everything i should and need to feel." Daphne stopped as she starting to sob again. 

Tammy was now the one in utter shock, she didn't even notice her own tears spilling out because she felt as if she was dreaming. Nothing felt real. This was the last thing she was exactly but it somehow felt so right. The blonde loosened her grip on her neck and placed her hands on Daphne's face, cupping her soft rose cheeks which were tear stained.

"No- no. Daphne i didn't mean to be so harsh. You're not a mess and you're definitely not broken. Why didn't you tell me, or us, that you were feeling this way? We would have supported you."

Daphne's head fell to look at the ground. She isn't used to opening up to someone like this. She felt awkward and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Daphne look at me, sweetheart." 

The brunette lifted her head to make eye contact with the older woman on her lap. The pet name made her feel butterflies. 

"It's okay, i forgive you. I'm sorry too. Ive been as asshole since my husband- well you know. When i found him cheating on me, i went into this face of denial. I didn't want to believe it so i chose to ignore it. All this time it has been eaten me alive and instead of taking my anger out of him, i took it out on you."

"I didn't mean what i said about your husband. You don't deserve that, you never did and you never will. You deserve a million times better than that. I wish i could give you that."

Tammy hesitate before answering. It was all too much to understand. But she needed a new beginning and seeing Daphne so open and raw like this made her heart ache. She felt things, new things. Daphnes lips seemed so inviting, god she wanted them.

That's the moment when Tammy find herself leaning in. She placed her mouth on Daphnes plump lips. She felt so soft. It felt so safe, like home. Both women were unsure of what this was, but Daphne started to reciprocate the kiss. It was slow and soft at first, but slowly become more passionate. Tammy's arms wrapped around Daphnes neck, while Daphnes hands grabbed the woman's waist to pull her closer. Tammy could feel Daphnes tongue on her lips, waiting for her approval. The older women let the brunette explore her mouth as they fought for dominance. After minutes of intense making out, both woman pulled away to catch their breath. 

They couldn't quite believe what just happened, but my god, they felt so happy. It felt right.

Tammy leaned in to rest her forehead on Daphne's. "You can"

"What?" Daphne replied.

"The world. You can give me it. You are it."

\--------

They spent the rest of their night cuddled up together on Lou's porch couch. Daphne was laying across the couch with Tammy laying between her legs. Tammy's head was positioned on the younger woman's chest, who was gently stroking her hair. Throughout the night they stole little kisses from one another and talked for hours about anything and everything. They both quickly came to realised that this is home. Their home, together. 

And a new chapter of their life had just begun.


End file.
